Little Fun
by JS Abhi
Summary: Guys my little try on writing something funny..Please do read and tell me how was it..


**A funny OS on duo..**

 **Do Read..**

* * *

"Are mere bhai yeh kapde dhone ka detergent hai,floor chamkane ka nahi..Gira diya mujhe.."

"Haan toh mujhe kya malum th..tumne kaha finael lekar aao to mujhe laga ki yahi hoga isliye le aaya..hahaha aur tum uss par gir gae boss" (he said laughing)

Abhijeet,angrily while getting up: Maaf kar dijiye galti ho gai meri jo aap jaise mahan insaan ko maine yeh karne bola..

Daya,raising his color:dekha maan li na tumne tumhari galti ab chalo iss mahan insaan ke pair chuo.

Abhijeet while joining his both hands: Kyun nahi zarur zarur(and he bent down and pulled Daya's feet resulting him to fall down and Abhijeet to laugh)

Daya,angrily: Yeh kya kiya haan..Mai chodunga nahi tumhe..

Abhijeet,laughing: Pehle pakad ke toh dikha..(and he ran outside of the house in the garden while Daya chased him)

Daya,running behind him: Ruko Abhi bhagte kaha ho...

Abhijeet,coming behind the the tree: Rukne keliye mai kya pagal hun..

Daya,seeing something stopped: Acha toh yeh baat hai haan.(he took the pipe from aside and fixed with the tap and opened the tap) Ab kaun bachaega tumhe haan.

Abhijeet moving behind: Dekh Daya yeh cheating hai samjha,tu dara raha hai right.(and the answer he got in return was the water in great speed over his face)

Daya,laughing: Hahahhah mai dara nahi raha balki bheega raha hun tumhe.

Abhijeet who was fully wet ran towards him and started tickling him: Daya ke bache mujhe bhiga diya tumne ab dekh kaise tujhe hasa hasa ke pareshaan kar dunga mai..

Daya,who was laying on the ground laughing: Are nahi..nahi ..please chod do..hahah sor..sorry na yaar..

Abhijeet: wapas aisa karega.

Daya laughing: Nah..nahi yaar magar..hahaha band karo gudgudi karna..

Abhijeet,standing up: Ley kar diya..(and he gave Daya hand to stand up) Ab chal mere bhai andar jaakar puri saaf safai karni hai.. Ek hi din ki chutti mili hai hume.

Daya making a face: Vahi toh kabse keh raha hun ki ek hi din ki chutti mili hai kahi bahar jaate hai magar nahi..aapko toh yeh 'Swacha Ghar Mission" sujha hua hai na.

Abhijeet,angrily: Ab zyada bak bak mat kar aur chup chap andar chal..

Daya giving up: Haan Chalo mere baap.(and they went inside..It took three hours for them to finish their cleaning work and now it is afternoon..)

Abhijeet,while sitting on sofa with a thud: Chalo after all ho hi gaya..

Daya,also sitting tiredly: Haan aur ab mujhe bahot bhukh lagi hai..(showing Abhijeet a cute face) Abhi,please mere liye..

Abhijeet cutting his sentence: Koi khana vana nahi banane vala mai..Tujhe bhukh lagi hai toh khud jake bana aur vaise bhi tu kabhi nahi banata..

Daya calmly: Mujhe kya mai toh order hi kar dunga..

Abhijeet calmly as well: Mujhe kya mai toh bill hi pay nahi karunga aur na hi apna card tumhe dunga..

Daya in cute anger: Hun! Kanjoos Boss!(loudly) Thik hai mai bana lunga khana par badmein mujhse mat kehna kuch..

Abhijeet,cutting his sentence: Haan haan nahi kahunga jaa tu ab..tab tak mai fresh ho kar aata hun..(and he went inside while worried Daya went into the kitchen)

Daya,worriedly: Mujhe toh khana banana aata hi nahi..Ek idea hai (SMILING) Google ko toh sab malum rehta hai.(and he smirked while opening his phone..After sometime)

Abhijeet,came out and made his way towards kitchen: Oye tera khana hua ki nahi..Vaise bana kya raha hai

Daya:Chal raha hai..Gajar ka halwa..Bahot man kar raha hai khane ka

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Mobile se..

Daya turning his attention towards his phone: Hunh! Kya kaha do chamach chini..(and he took one full spoon of sugar as known to him and was going to put it in the halwa when Abhijeet held his hand..)

Abhijeet,angrily: Tu bahar nikal mai bana dunga khana..

Daya,angrily: Are ab maine kya kiya..Bana toh raha hun achese. Khama kha mera haath rok diya.

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Ab jab tum chinki ki jagah namak daloge toh rokunga nahi toh kya aarti utarunga tumhari..

Daya,shocked: Kya? Namak..ismein bhi tumhari hi galti hai.

Abhijeet shocked: Are ab ismein meri kya galti hai bhai?

Daya : Aur nahi to kya..Kitchen ka department tumhara toh labeling kaun karega dabbon ke upar.

Abhijeet,teasing angrily: Wah Bhai Wah! Matlab manna padega Ulta chor Kotwaal ko Date haan!

Daya while pointing finger towards himself: Jee nahi..mai chor nahi hun tum chor..mai kotwaal

Abhijeet,joining his hand: Jee aap kotwaal magar filhal aap bahar apne pujya pair rakhiye bahot krupa hogi humpar..

Daya like a small child: Jaisa aap kahe..(and he went out and sighing relaxed Abhijeet started doing his kitchen work..After sometime they had their food and Abhijeet started his file work whereas Daya was watching TV)

Abhijeet looking at Daya: Dekh Daya shaam ho gai hai apna File work pura karde nahi toh kal daat padegi.

Daya,enjoying TV: Haan baba kar dunga mai baadmein..Tum apni karo complete.

Abhijeet,again looking into the file: Badmein fir kahoge ki baadmein karunga aur fir aakhir mein karoge hi nahi.

Daya,ignoring: Haan haan dekhlenge..

 _Next Day in Bureau_

Abhijeet is working on PC when Daya comes there..

Daya: Abhi..(getting no response) Abhii..sorry na kal tumhari baat ko nazarandaz karne keliye magar yaar ab ACP sir aaenge aur fir meri parade karadenge..Kuch karo na

Abhijeet,ignoring: Kal hi maine warn kiya tha..Ab mai daant nahi khaunga tum hi dekh lena..(just then ACP sir enters and all wish him good morning)

Abhijeet,standing up: Good Morning sir.

ACP sir: Good morning Abhijeet..Kal ki file complete ho gai kya tumhari.

Abhijeet while handing him the file: Jee sir ye lijiye..(and then ACP sir turns towards Daya)

ACP sir: Daya tumne..

Daya,instantly cutting his sentence: Sir mai aapse ek baat puchna chahta tha.

ACP sir in confusion: Haan pucho.

Daya inoccently : Kya hume uss chiz ki saza mil sakti hai jo humne na ki ho?

ACP understanding his point: Nahi (Daya gave a relieved sigh) Magar uss chiz ki saza mil sakti hai jisse tumse keh kar bhi tumne adhura choda.( All hide their laugh while Abhijeet was smiling under his teeth)

Daya,trying once: Magar sir..

ACP sir going towards his cabin: Koi agar magar nahi..I want this file complete now itself and your punishment is that you will wait and complete two more files.

Daya,shocked: Magar sir..sir suniye toh..are sir..(but ACP sir pretended not to listen anything)

Abhijeet smiling: Ab karo enjoy..(and got shut there receiving a fiery glance)

Daya,angrily: Iska badla mai lunga zarur tumse. Kal tumhe mera sara file work complete karna hoga.

Abhijeet,bit loudly: Aur mai kyun karu.

Daya equal loud: Kyunki tumne mujhe raat ko yaad nahi dilai iss ki.

Abhijeet,teasing: Acha jee toh vo sab kya tha jo mai shaam tak aapse keh raha tha.

Daya: Jealousy ki mai TV dekh raha hun aur tum file work kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet: Oh please! mai toh vaise bhi Doraemon nahi dekhta.

Daya,angrily: Mai shinchan dekh raha tha.

Abhijeet,angrily as well: Vo bhi nahi dekhta..(and both stopped hearing laughing voices from all around. Whole bureau was laughing at them including ACP sir)

ACP sir,laughing: Pata nahi tum dono kab sudroge.

Duo embarrased,said together: Sir hum bigade hue nahi hai..(and with this again all started laughing while both of them got shy grin on their faces which they hid by pretending to work on PC..)

* * *

 **A/N Finished the OS..Kaisa raha..**

 **Mera first try hai puri kahani funny likhne ki to I know ki zyada logonko maza nahi aya hoga.**

 **But jaisa bhi tha please review kar dena aur meri mistakes and improving tricks bhi batana..**

 **Do R AND R GUYS..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


End file.
